The present invention is directed to locking covers for vault openings. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel cover for existing subgrade vault openings.
Traditional vaults for holding or storing construction equipment and materials (e.g., voltage wires for street lamps) do not have locking mechanisms and are easily broken into. These vaults are subject to burglars who steal the expensive construction materials and devices costing municipalities and states millions of dollars per year. The present invention meets the need for securing these existing subgrade vaults against theft without the need for reconstructing the vault itself.